1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for creating an extreme ultraviolet light, an exposing apparatus including the same, and an electronic device manufactured using the exposing apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for creating an extreme ultraviolet light using a laser, an apparatus for exposing a layer on a substrate using the ultraviolet light created by the apparatus, and an electronic device manufactured using the exposing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a design rule of a semiconductor device has been greatly reduced, a wavelength of a light used in an exposing process has also be shortened. There may be difficulties forming a desired pattern having a minute width using a light source such as, for example, an I-line, a G-line, a KrF, an ArF, or the like. Thus, an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a short wavelength may be used in the exposing process.
The EUV light may be created using an apparatus for creating the EUV light. The apparatuses for creating the EUV light may be classified as a discharge produced plasma (DPP) type apparatus or a laser produced plasma (LPP) type apparatus.
The DPP type apparatus may create the EUV light from high-density plasma formed by applying a high voltage to a droplet. The LPP type apparatus may create the EUV light from high-density plasma formed by irradiating a laser onto a droplet.